Dark Beginings
by Matthewstorm
Summary: After the time that has past, there still is no end of Matthew Stormfeather. With Sacred Grove changing as the time passes by, will any one be ready for the events which follow? Or will the Realms be unable to withstand the force that waits ahead.
1. Prelude

I was fine with being alone. I was alone before I served Queen Darkthorne, and was alone for the time that followed battling with the archer clans. But after all that had happened, walking through any part of Sacred Grove felt different. Changed, as if it was no longer the place he had lived in but a new alien world unknown to him.

One day, lying in the foothills just outside Sanctuary, an arrow shot by a Royal courier landed its self into the ground next to him. Attached was a piece of paper, sealed with the royal emblem. No matter what it contained, it meant very few things. All of which, meant things were going to become alot more deadly than they previously had been.

~Small first chapter as this was an epiphany moment first chapter is third person for the perspective of what's going on and what's happened so far :3 also its a repost for grammer


	2. War

After watching the arrow fly in the air, I knew that what was on it meant that I was either going to be killed, or somehow be turned into one of the Queens soldiers. Though the later wasn't at all liked, it was certainly not expected of her "Majesty" to be hiring mercenaries by letter. I got up and picked up the scroll, curious to what lay inside, but smart enough to know this was not the place to do it. I planned to walk back to the old safe house used by the briarwood knights. It wouldn't bring back the fondest of memories, but what it held there was of importance if I was to do whatever the scroll carried on it. I walked into the wilds, towards lakeshore, and across the bridge near the zoo was. I stopped at Ty's house. He and Yoko were filling crates with blades of different types and sizes. He looked up at me, through the eyes of his cowl, and over to the table just outside of the door to his house. I looked over, there was a order for a ridiculous amount of weapon's, but the most disturbing part of the order, was the seal of approval. The royal insignia, with the slight nod of his head, Ty confirmed my worries. Not only was the Queen looking for mercenaries it seemed, but was looking to fuel an army to take over most of Sacred Grove. I broke into a sprint. Nothing seemed important, the letter, what was going on with Ty. All that mattered was getting to the safe house. And getting what was there. I ran past the waterfall bridge by thunder falls speed way, down the hill, and into the tents. Nothing had been disturbed or touched. That meant it was safe. I felt under the base of the bed, and found it still there, the book. The book he used so long ago. "Enough time feeling remorse." I murmured to the emptiness around me. I opened the chest and took out the Black cowl that lay on top of the armour inside. I grabbed the bag next to the chest, rapidly stuffing the cowl and the rest of the armour into the bag and place the book in the back of the bag. I opened the letter that was around the arrow, barely noticing that I had nearly crumpled it while running. It contained one thing on the letter. On the letter lay the crest of Shrouded Glade. But with two minor changes. The orb was purple, and cracked.

**~This will be a series that will continue every so often, so every 4-7 days or so I hope, and those confused by the "book", read the description of the stories ;)**


	3. The Sky

**~ As I write this, I'm watching the closing ceremony of the Olympics, and may I say. Boris Johnson dances like a dumbass. And the moment I write this bit. MR BLUE SKY! 3 fave song**

_**Chapter 2: The Sky.**_

Shrouded Glade was never the best of places. Too small to accept all the applicants that gain entrance to the school. And to busy with rumours of the grand mage, to care for what it actually happening on their door step, considering the recent spread of the area of where the animals of Misty Mountain dwell. I left the safe house, considering what if anything could be considered safe after the message of the letter. I ran back to Lakeshore, putting on a cowl and kerchief I had scavenged from what was left at the safe house.

I ran up to Charlie, tossing a few coins his way, and saddled my horse, Blaze, up for riding while he tossed his fiery mane to and fro. He was what was named a "Nightmare" horse, a rare breed from Black Forest that was sometimes found in Blackspore. I hopped onto him and clicked my heels into his side, sending him off into the direction of Shrouded Glade. As I rode past the robgoblin camp, I noticed the clouds beyond the trees over shrouded glade; they were an unearthly purple colour, seeming to cover the entire sky above Shrouded Glade, I clicked my heels into Blaze again. Feeling this sudden urge that there was something there, something dragging me to that place. I burst through the tunnel, the roots barely touching my head as i rode past and through the opening. Blaze grinded to a halt just outside the tunnel, rearing up once he had stopped. It was at that moment i noticed it. The carnage that lay over the grounds, the spectral fires giving off their black and purple smoke, the barricades made of scrap metal and pieces of wood blocking off the bridges. But as i absorbed all the chaos in, I only really saw the sky, the spiral of white cloud, and the powerful dark chaotic lighting it brought down.


	4. Solid

_**1 month mark: Inspiration is a hell of a thing to find, and things any much easier than they were, I will update, at random. Suggests and OC's (expecting around 3-4) are welcome, but just don't expect because it's asked that there well instantly be a new chapter .**_

_**Chapter 3: Solid**_

I saw a group of 5 pixies fleeing up the hill and away from the chaos and out of Shrouded Glade, watching them struggle with whatever possessions were left. I dismounted from Blaze and helped them carry their things up the hill and packed some of it onto Blaze. I was already walking away as one of the male pixies turned to me and opened his mouth to speak. I walked over to a guard at the barricade, and tossed him the Letter from out of my bag and pulled out my cowl. He pointed to one of the tents right of the barricade. "Home, sweet, home" He said as he handed the letter back to me. I put it and my cowl back in my bag and head over to the tent, it was orange, and only a bit taller than I was, inside there was a royal uniform, a water satchel, and a camping bag. I pulled the cover of the entrance of the tent and changed into my black jonin gear. I stepped out of my tent to see who else was there, a few dozen archers which I guessed were from a single clan, a gang of brawlers were practicing fighting on each others. There were others, warriors medics, etc. But there was a massive decline ninjas, apart from myself, there were only two. And both were well away from the rest of the camp.

There was a sudden yell of panic, and a frantic rush to grab weapons and equipment and head to the barrier. Every one climbing over it as I reached for a shadow blade and started to make my way over. I dived over the barricade and rolled to catch myself, and saw hell break loose. Massive hunks of earth containing crystals there fighting the mercenaries that were at the camp, they were animated, get together with limbs of purple floating magic. I felt a small cold substance slither down from my shoulder blade down to my wrist. _No,_ I thought to myself, _I didn't need to use it, I wouldn't._

I ran towards the group of brawlers I saw before, only two of them were actually fighting, the third was strewn on the floor. As I was running over, one of the brawlers was throw out into the air by one of the elements huge arms. I dropped into a skid and slid between the think stout legs of the elemental. Quickly I stood up and lunged at the hunk of rocks back, and watched my blade bounce off as I staggered back. The rock elemental was still too concerned with the brawler to even consider what I had done, and continued to attack the last brawler un-phased. I drew a small dagger from my gi, and threw it into stream of purple on one of the elementals arms. It let out a loud and deep below of rage and swung one of its think limbs in my direction. I ducked under it and slashed into another purple stream on its leg, but to no avail. After gaining its bearings again and finally found me; it swung another arm at me. I had no time to dodge, let alone scream, shout, or prepare for the crushing impact of its thick rocky fist, and the heavy landing against something solid behind me and the blackness that followed. I tried to open my eyes, wincing in pain even as I tried to get some grasp of what was going on. Everyone was running past me, breaking away from the elementals who gave somewhat chase. I couldn't move anything, but the pain was unbearable I tried to cry out but only to find my voice fail me, and the blackness around me swallow me whole.

**3 weeks after the Gloam Invasion ends and Gus Geargrinder is turned to stone after destroying General Drahk, and his brother Dorn takes lead of the Free Wheelers.**

I hung off the tree, spying at the Skullz bikers while they stopped harassing travellers on the roads to eat and rest. I had a very simple task, deal with the bikers and make sure they never disrupted the roads, permanently. One of the bikers passed his canteen along, the other finishing it and tossing it aside. They were not both poisoned and of no threat. There was still one to deal with however. I gently touched the floor as I left myself down. I slow crept towards him, drawing my shadow blade as I did so. It was to my own mistake I wasn't fast enough and hadn't known who I was after. The last biker whirled round wielding a combat knife and the pink patch of his skin covering his eye pulsating. I stood now; there was no need to crouch since he knew I was there. I judged the distance between me and him, around 4 meters, and let the cold slither down from my shoulder down to the back of my free hand. He was waiting, the patch pulsating more violently than before. I leapt across, giving no time to for him to react as I brought my hand around in an arc. I saw now face to face with the dwarf biker, his face surprised and shocked as blood flowed out from the gaping slash across his chest as he slumped to the floor. I took a step back and observed my hand. The Spike was completely flat, reaching across from my knuckles into a v-shaped point. Small whips of darkness flowed off from the spike as it slid backwards towards my hand and back up my gi to my shoulder. I'd grown more accustomed to the feeling of the past weeks. It was becoming more natural and a fluid part of my fighting ability again. I took a couple small pellet like bombs and threw them towards two of the bikes. I walked over the other two bikers lying face down in the sand and went over to the remaining bike. The crystals were fully charged, the engine was cleaner than expected and its tires were full of air. I hoped over the seat and gave it a quick rev up. The engine gave out a small roar of power. Strange though, even a skullz biker with an energy mark on him didn't have this good of a bike. I revved the again and took off back towards the fuelling station. I would need to get these skullz logo's off before I could consider this my bike.


End file.
